Sachi/Synopsis
Pre-Series Sachi was one of the players struggling with the game, but her struggle was unique as she suffered for internet lag due to living "in the boonies". One day she a player named "Keita", who then recruited her into his guild, the Moonlit Black Cats, possibly by using his hat. Aincrad Arc Episode 3 She was there when Keita swindled Kirito into their guild and thanked him for joining them, but then her lag went out of control and caused a fire in the tavern they were in. As they fought together Kirito found himself caring his fellow guild member. One day Sachi ran away and Keita asked Kirito to find her, as the NPCs were blocking the door and preventing Keita from leaving. Kirito finds Sachi hiding under a bridge. Kirito asks why Sachi left and she says that she's afraid that people she loves will be killed because of her lag. Kirito is surprised because it's the first time he hasn't been able to mock someone else's words. Sachi tells Kirito it's not something that needs to be mocked and says to Kirito his unbearable arrogance is why people think he's an asshole. Now knowing the error of his Kirito promises Sachi that he'll be nicer and treat people with proper respect. One day Keita revealed that he came in contact with the game's Mafia, which Sachi didn't know existed, and told them that he could duplicate a rare item in their possession. Intrigued by the offer, Fluffles accepted and gave Keita the item. However, Keita soon discovered that the ability to duplicate items got patched out of the game and then subsequently sold it for money. Keita says that the Don would pardon them once they give them back the item which only spawns in a Labyrinth on the 27th Floor, one of the hardest Labyrinths so far. Kirito was about to mock how stupid Keita is, but after Sachi glares at him, reminding him of his promise to her, he keeps his thoughts to himself. Before the guild could venture to the dungeon, Keita once again uses his Charisma hat to talk his way out of going with them. After searching for the item for hours Sachi realized that Keita didn't even tell them which item they were looking for, much to Kirito's annoyance. Eventually the Guild come across a single chest in an empty room. Kirito quickly realizes that the chest is a trap, but one of the NPCs, Gary, opens the chest anyway because Sachi switched their settings to auto loot to save time. After opening the chest, the door behind them locked and the room is flooded with Slaughternauts and Murder Golems. One by one the NPCs are killed, except for Gary who teleports away due to being put in charge of the Teleport Crystals, leaving only Kirito and Sachi behind. Kirito tells Sachi to stay close to him but Sachi lags and a Golem strikes Sachi across the back, fatally wounding her. With her final words, Sachi tried to reassure Kirito by telling him "This isn't your fault", but her lag repeated the last two words over and over before she died, mentally scarring Kirito. Legacy While the death of his firends was the cause of Kirito's PTSD, he took the death of Sachi the hardest. So hard that he would mentally shatter and help people when he was reminded of her last words "It's not your fault", even if the person who said it was himself. Kirito tried to retrieve an item that he thought would revive her but when was faced with the reality that there was no was to bring her back he retreated back into his cold persona and became unwilling to let anyone else in of fear he'd loose them too. When Kirito reunited with Gary he brutally murdered him out of revenge for Sachi and the other members. He was eventually brought out of his self induced loneliness by Klein and Asuna about a year later. Category:Character Synopsis